Hot Moka? (Tsukune's POV)
by onlyan0ctopus
Summary: Tsukune thought Moka and him were just friends...but do they both want to be something more?
1. Chapter 1

Day One:

"Tsukune, I'm thirsty and…was wondering if…suck your blood?" Moka said to me, slurring a few words that I couldn't quite make out. It was obvious she was drunk.

"NO!" I shout loudly, hoping she'll get the hint.

"But, Tsukune…" Then she looked at me with those cute eyes.

"I guess just once won't hurt me…"

"YAYYYY!" She licked my neck and inserted her fangs deep into my veins. I'm getting sleepy…sleepier… When I awake, Moka is sitting, right beside me in that short skirt, on her knees.

"M-Moka?"

"Yes?"

"Wh-what happened to me?" I ask although I'm starting to remember; her fangs in my neck, the way her hair smelled…

"Well, you passed out…because um, you let me drink your blood," she said confidently, as she arched her back and twirled her pink hair around her finger.

"I what?!" I cannot believe it! Moka's lips touched my neck? Whew, no wonder I passed out.

"You let me drink your blood…I wouldn't have done it but I was so thirsty…and yeah…I'm sorry." She sounds sincere, but how can I forgive her?

"Moka, I need to get some rest and think things through…"

"Okay, Tsukune! I'll see you at school tomorrow!" She shouted after I had already begun to walk away.

Does she seduce every guy she meets like this?


	2. Chapter 2: Parts One and Two

As I was walking by the water fountain, I happened to notice Moka sitting on a bench in the courtyard. "Tsukune!" She called to me, motioning me to come over to the bench. I sat down beside her, about 20 centimeters away. Moka scoots over, getting closer to me and kisses me cheek. "How was your sleep?"

"It was fine, Moka." How can I tell her that she is the subject of my dreams? She'd freak if I told her that.

Oh, super! I'm glad you slept well!" When she looked me in the eyes, I could tell we had something special. A human and a monster; not very compatible. I was wrong. Moka and I are perfect for each other.

The sun had stretched out its arms to perfectly highlight Moka's features; her hair, her eyes, her nose, her mouth, her breasts… "Moka, the bell rings in like two seconds," I try to warn her. She seems upset all of a sudden…maybe she caught me staring…impossible though. And she scurried off so fast, I almost forgot to watch how her skirt sways as she walks. But, oh, I didn't forget. It finally dawns on me that maybe I should get to class.

All day I was drawing hearts and writing her name. All day, she was on my mind. I wonder if she thinks about me all the time too. No, probably not…

* * *

We had about 15 minutes until the newspaper club started. "Tsukune, I couldn't stop thinking about you." WHAT?!

"Same here…" I tried to admit, but I don't think she heard my mumbles. Not even a second later, Moka ran her hands through my hair, saying she loves when I mumble.

"I also love it when you look at me like that." I don't know how to comprehend these words.

"Moka…I thought we were just friends…"

"Well, we can be friends that kiss each other, right?" I shake my head, hoping she will understand that I want to be more than just friends. "Tsukune, kiss me, please," she's practically begging me.

"Moka, are you sure-?" Before I could finish, she planted a kiss on my lips. Parting my lips with her tongue, she whispers how much she loves me. She intertwines her tongue with mine. I try to end it, because this is not what friends do… Plus, other students are coming into the courtyard now. A moan escapes my mouth and Moka stops abruptly.

"Did I do something wrong?" She looks as if she's going to cry.

"No, Moka, there are just people coming…"

"I get it. You don't want to be seen with me. I'm that much of an embarrassment? No, don't answer that. Bye," she said as she walked away from me.

"NO, MOKA! PLEASE COME BACK!" I tried to scream but my crying caused just a raspy whisper.


	3. Chapter 2: Parts Three and Four

Damn, am I supposed to run after her? She just doesn't understand that I'm the embarrassment. Before I even think, I'm chasing after her. "MOKAAAAA! MOKKAAA! Where are you?!" I'm screaming and crying, as if my tears are acid. I stop screaming to breathe for a moment. A soft sobbing is echoing through the trees. "Moka?"

* * *

~Moka's P.O.V.~

I hope he can't hear me…I probably am acting like such a child. As my legs are dangling from the branch, I'm hearing rustling sounds. Damn, he found me. "Moka, please come here! We need to talk! I know you're out here!"

"Tsukune…I'm up here"

"Moka!" He's looking up at me now, what do I do? I need to talk to him but I don't want to. Another tear falls from my eyes and I swear he sees me cry.

"Tsukune, I'm sorry…but we can't talk right now. I need to go."

* * *

~Back to Tsukune's P.O.V.~

How can she be acting like this? I thought she was happy. She was kissing me…Maybe she was pretending to like me all this time… I can't stop the tears from flowing this time. "Moka, please come down from there. It's not even remotely safe. Just please, we need to talk."

Next thing I know is that Moka is climbing down the tree. Thank god…"Moka, are you okay?" I hug her tightly, never wanting to let go. "Moka?" Why isn't she talking? "Moka, I know you can hear me."

"Tsukune, it's not that I can't hear you, it's that I don't want to hear you. I don't want to talk."

Well, hell, that's a slot of talking for not wanting to talk at all. "Well, at least promise me you'll listen to what I'm saying? She nods. "I'm sorry about what happened back in the courtyard. I didn't mean it that you're embarrassing, I meant that I am…"

"No, Tsukune, I would never think that about you." She's actually talking.


	4. Chapter 3

As soon as we walked into her dorm, her roommate was all over me, saying, "Oh you're so cute! I could just kiss you!"

"Uh, no...I'll pass," I said about a thousand times. But, she didn't listen so I whispered to Moka, "Can we go someone else? Or can she leave or something?" She nods, insisting she'll tell her roommate.

"Kurumu, can we have some privacy? Plus, you're annoying my friend." Moka stares, demanding her to leave.

"Fine, fine. You guys have fun making cute babies," and with those shocking words, she skipped out of the room.

"Thank god..." I sigh, relieved. "I thought she'd never leave. And what's with the "cute babies" thing?"

"Sorry, Kurumu is just jealous because she's single and lonely." Does this mean Moka is not single? I don't know, but if she isn't, I'm screwed. We kissed so maybe she means that we're dating? Moka, why are you so confusing?

"Can we just forget about what happened earlier?" I try to compromise.

"On one condition."

"Whaaa-?"

"You kiss me like you kissed me before," she smiled and bit her lip playfully.

"Moka, what if your roommate comes back"

"Hey, Tsukune?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop worrying about everything." Moka slid her thumbs under the edge of my jeans and pulled me closer. I moan softly against her neck. Her sweater falls off her shoulder, revealing her lacey bra strap.

My first instinct was to remove her sweater and kiss her neck and her breasts, but I resisted. Instead I reached for her sweater and placed it gently back on her shoulder. Moka seemed shocked by my touch at first, but then smiled at me.

"M-Moka...what are we doing? We both know we can only be friends..." I tried to say, but now I'm hoping she didn't hear me.

"Tsukune...but now you've got me all turned on... can't you just help out your friend? Just once?" She compromisingly said.

"Moka, I don't think- ah sure why not?"


	5. Chapter 4

Moka suddenly removed her Rosario with a flick of her wrists. her pink hair turned to pale alabaster and her fangs appeared. She warned me to be careful. She said, "Don't think I'm doing this for you. it is simply just to satisfy my lust, not yours."

"Oh, Moka..." I started to speak my words, but they quickly formed into monotonous mumbling. She begins to tear my shirt off. God, that is the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Then again, I've been living in the human world for most of my life. (Humans apparently are not sexy xD)

[[[Author's Note: I totally skipped that scene on purpose. I don't want it to be that smutty yet, but soon, I promise. Probably the next chapter ;)]]]

* * *

I'm in history class, the only class I don't have with Moka. It's the longest forty-seven minutes of my fucking life. The bell rings. Finally! It's lunch period and I get to see my Moka. We said we'd meet by the water fountain in the courtyard, so I'm heading outside. But when I arrive at the water fountain, Moka's pink hair is no where in sight. "Moookkkkaaaaaaa!?" Arms around my waist, her breasts against my back. She's hugging me from behind! "Moka!" She just giggles and lets go. Damn, maybe I shouldn't have said anything... She hugs me normally now. Her hair smells like strawberries and I don't think my knees can withstand much more. God, she smells so good.

""Moka...?"

"Yes, Tsukune?"

"Why do you do this to me?"

"Do what?"

"You get me all aroused and then leave me to deal with it." I almost can't belive I actually had the guts to say that. I hope she doesn't take it the wrong way...

"Tsukune...I don't know... what you're talking about...I didn't know..."

"Well, Moka...I don't want you to stop, but...I mean, try not to do it as much, or if you are going to do it, at least stay and help me with it..." How is she not freaking out? She's not acting like herself...

"Hehe, are you aroused right now?" she asks glancing down at my pants,

"Moka, please don't do this to me..." I beg.

"Tsukune, I'm not doing anything yet."

"Y-yet?"

"Shhhh..." and she brings a finger to my lips. I think I'll be quiet now.


End file.
